The present invention is directed to a cleaning pad assembly and more particularly to a cleaning pad assembly having a replaceable pad and an ergonomic handle.
Cleaning devices are well-known in the art. As an example, there exist a number of devices for cleaning grills from scrapers to tools having abrasive pads. While these tools are useful, they are limited in their use. For example, once the abrasive pad or bristles become worn, the tool must be thrown away and replaced. Also, because of the shape of these tools they are inefficient cleaning between the grates of a grill and are not ergonomically formed. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a pad handle assembly where a pad can be replaced.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pad handle assembly that efficiently cleans between the grates of a grill.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a pad handle assembly that is ergonomically designed.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based on the following written description, drawings and claims.